Hannahs Adventures
by mel2220
Summary: One day Hannah finds her self in a extraordinary place.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah who lived in Montana

There once was a girl named Hannah she lived in Montana and loved to sing Hannah Montana. Hannah walked into her social science class with her purple headphones blearing hakuna matata from lion king. She sat down at her computer and logged in to her favourite website fanfiction she was reading the power rangers crossed over with harry potter she burst out laughing at her favourite part. Hannahs left for lunch break and put a irish song and did an irish jig infront of her friends. After lunch she went back to class and read more fanfiction. Then all of a sudden a strange noise came from the computer then a blast of light hit Hannah in the face and she fell to the ground. Hannah looked up to see that she was on the beach to her surprise there stood aslan and lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy?" Hannah said in shock

Lucy didn't talk she just stared at Hannah

"Lucy?" Hannah repeated

Then all of a sudden Aslan evaporated into thin air.

Hannah gasped

Lucy started to walk away down the lonely beach and Hannah followed

"Lucy wait i am your biggest fan please sign something" Hannah said

Lucy turned around "fine" she said Lucy pulled a pen out of her pocket

Hannah quickly fiddled around in her pocket looking for a piece of paper. After a couple of minutes she eventually found a Starbucks receipt in her sock.

"Here" Hannah said passing the receipt to Lucy

Lucy signed the receipt and handed it back to Hannah

"Hey wait a minute" Hannah said suspicious looking at the receipt very carefully

"This isn't your autograph!"

"Yes it is" said Lucy looking scared

"No its not it's the white queens autograph!"

"Woops" Lucy said

"I have studied all the Narnia characters autographs in my book of all Narnia characters autographs book my mum gave me for Christmas"

Lucy ran away from the hill and Hannah chased her.

* * *

><p>As Hannah chased the fake Lucy across the sand two pairs of eyes followed her from a high up ledge. One was a girl and the other was a lady with a crown. The Lady with the crown turned to the girl.<p>

"Does she know yet?" was the question.

"No, my queen" was the reply "and she never will."

The queen smiled and walked away from the ledge as she walked her brown hair swayed. She turned to the girl.

"I must return to must brothers and sister, I will see you tomorrow." She then disappeared.

The girl waited for a moment then took her bus card from her pocket and sliced it through the air, a doorway appeared. The girl (whose name was Melanie) paused and looked over her shoulder,

"Good luck Hannah, and let the games begin." She then stepped through the doorway and it closed after her with a pop.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah ran after Lucy who was actually the white queen she was heading into the woods. Hannah followed her through the woods when all of a sudden she fell on something with a thud she hit her head on the dirty ground and came to a realization that she was calling the white witch the white queen. Hannah blushed in embarrassment for thinking she was a queen. Hannah got up dizzily then walked around in circles trying to remember which way the white witch had gone, this had only made her more dizzy then all of a sudden she heard a loud crunch under her feet she lifted up her leg to her chest to see what it was this made her off balance and fall to the ground the second time in one day. This time she slowly sat up and looked in front of her all it was, was a branch that had fallen off a tree. She gasped in shock as she had realized what she had just done. Hannah was a very environmental friendly girl she loved all things green. Hannah was so upset that she had forgot about watching her step for all sorts of living things on the ground she cried and wept her eyes out until she saw two strange creatures appear out of the trees. It was a giant brown boar and a small yellowy meerkat. They were making a lot of noise singing and what not like they were in some sort of Disney movie. Then all of a sudden a giant lion popped out of the trees singing so loud it gave Hannah a fright and ran off into the forest forgetting about watching her step for living things on the ground. Hannah came to a lake that was glowing white she quickly jumped into it and was transported back to school and was on the ground laughing while the whole class looked In amazement as Hannah had never laughed for that long in class.


End file.
